1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved interface chassis for fiber optic transport systems, and more particularly, to a fiber optic transport interface chassis that is compact in size, can be wall mounted, includes a battery back-up within the chassis, and provides ready access to components for field maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fiber optic transport interface housings are bulky, owing to the necessity to provide a clear space around the components in the housing so that the components are accessible for maintenance and repair. Further, in prior art fiber optic interface housings, there is no provision to house a back-up battery.